


Art: The Kiss

by mekare



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Ink, Kissing, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: A magical moment.





	Art: The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).




End file.
